Brother Blood
by Punk-angel-Kagome-99
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated. Inuyasha and Kagome get married and have two children but decided to split them up. What happens when they meet and find out Narakus reincarnated?
1. Default Chapter

**Brother Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**Hate to say I told you so**

**(Present Day)**

"Mimi get up! You're gonna be late!" Kagome yelled trying to pull her daughter from bed. It wasnt working well.

"Im not going to that school!" Mimi yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Look Mimi. I got you into a school Where you didnt have to wear uniforms isnt that enough."Kagome said sitting on her daughters bed. Mimi's yellow eyes were fixed on kagome. The 14 year old finally gave in.

"Yeah I geuss." Mimi said. Her mom stood up and started to walk out of the room but stopped.

"Oh Mimi Im working late tonight so dont wait up k? I left money for you to order a pizza and rent some movies." Kagome said as she left the room. Mimi rolled her eyes and got dressed. She threw on a pair of baggy black pants, a black t-shirt that said, 'Looks can be desceving, not all demons are from heck.', her pink and Black Converse shoes, and her favorite baseball hat that hid her dog ears. She grabbed her skateboard and her happy bunny backpack and went to school.

She got there a little early and sat on the front steps for a while. She heard a loud yell for help. She jumped up and ran over to a large group of boys who seemed to be circled around someone. Mimi tried to push her way to through but the guys were pushing her back. Finally she got fed up. She backed up, the ran and jumped right over the boys and landed right in the middle of the group. She saw a boy about 15 beating up a kid with glasses. He had scratches on his arms and legs and a bruise on his face. Mimi growled. She hated bullies. Especially guys that picked on younger kids.

"What do you want girly?" The bully asked her walking up to her.

"I want you to stop picking on that kid or else!" Mimi said calmly to the older boy. He smirked.

"Or else what?" He said with a smile on his face. Mimi didnt like that smile.

"Or else this." Mimi said punching the kid in the face then quickly squatting down and Judo sweeping the kid off his feet. As he hit the ground Mimi smirked and pushed her short silver hair out of her face. The kid had a look of pure terror.

"Im a bad ass. You'd be smart to stay out of my way." Mimi said as she walked away from the gang and helped the boy with glasses up. He gave her a smile.

"Thanks Im Howie." The boy said introducing himself. Mimi smiled.

"Im Mimi. Dont worry they'll leave you alone now."

**(Feudal Era)**

"Josh, come on wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at his 16 year old son. "Come on we gotta go get you'r sword!' That made him pop up. He hurried and got dressed in a pair of ripped p black pants and a shirt like Inuyasha's except the sleeves were ripped and it was black. He let his long black hair dangle down his back as he rushed after his dad.

About half way inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. He got ready for an argument. He smelled wolves. Then in an instant Kouga, a boy about 14, and a girl the same age as Josh appeared. Josh ad snuck off into a nearby tree to sleep.

"What do you want Koga?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga smiled.

"Nothin. I just wanted you to meet my daughter, Rayna, and My son, Kyle." Kouga said. The boy had long dark Brown hair that was braided into a long braid down his back. The girl had blackish purple hair that was tied into pigtails. They niether seemed amused with Kouga. Inuyasha saw this as an oppertunity to show up Kouga big time.

"This is my son Josh...JOSH GET YOU"RE ASS DOWN HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. Josh landed in front of Kouga.

"There he saw me can I go sleep now?" Josh said. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Dad! You promised we'd start trining today!" Rayna yelled.

"Not now Rayna." Kouga said,

"No nows the perfect time! If Im gonna defeat Naraku you have to train me!" She yelled. Kouga seemed kind of scared of her. Josh was laughing under his breath.

"Come on let's go get my sword." Josh said grabbing Inuyasha's shirt sleeve and pulling him towards Totosai's. He was glad to get away from the wolves.

Mimi had ditched school and came home early. She popped in a horror movie and began her normal everyday ritual. Pizza, Coke, movies, and video games. Finally she got board and decided to go check out the old well that her mom had told her never to go near. But Mimi never listened to Kagome anyways so this was no different.As Mimi was walking across the street to get to the old well house she saw the boy she'd beat up earlier riding his bike with a bunch of his friends. He saw Mimi and started pedaling faster. She knew she could kick all their asses but she didnt want to risk it. he ran up to the old well house. She opened the doors and jumped gracifully over the steps. She looked down into the dark nothingness of the well.

"I hope they didnt see me come in here..." Mimi said to herself. Too bad she jynxed herself. She heard the doors open and she whipped around.

"Oh we did. Welcome to the corner of pay and back. Nobody, especially not a chick, makes me look like a fool." He yelled at Mimi. She growled and lunged to attack him but two of his friends grabbed her and through her backwards into the well.

"Good riddence, girly." He said leaving the well house with his friends. Mimi was plumiting head first down the well. She hit ground and moaned. When she got out of here that kid had had it. He was dead. But something wasnt right. She didnt hear cars or people yelling. She heard bird and trees. Something had happened she knew it. She heard footsteps. Had the guys not left? She jumped up and out of the well but she wasnt in the well house. She was in a field and standing right in front of her was a man with long silver hair and dog ears like hers. He had the same yellow eyes and claws as well. There was a boy next to him who looked a lot like Kagome. He had the same color hair and the same eyes.

"Mimi? Does your mom know you're here?" The man asked. Mimi stepped back. The boy next to the man did the same.

"Dad, if she's evil I dont wanna fight. You know I hate ighting. Please can I go home now?"

"H-how do you know my name? No she doesnt know I'm here." Mimi answered. But she stopped talking when she heard someone else climb out of the well.

"I do now." Said a voice from behind Mimi. She slowly turned around and stared into her mom's face. "Mimi I told you not to go into the well house let alone jump in!" Kagome yelled.

"I didnt jump I was pushed in! By those boys! Anyways where am I and why does he look like me mom?" Mimi yelled. Kagome put her hand on her forehead.

"Looks like we're gonna have to tell them Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at her husband. He nodded and started to walk back towards a village. Mimi and Josh were now both really confused.

"Hey you two better start explaining!" Josh yelled.

"Look Josh you and Mimi, You're brother and sister. And Kagome she's your mom." Inuyasha explained. Mimi was now amd. 'Ok this is my dad. He looks exactly like me.' Mimi thought, 'He lives in this world where no one freaks if they see you have dog ears and that little wanna be human gets to stay here!'

"Mimi, is something wrong?" Kagome asked her daughter as they headed towards the village. Mimi was burning with anger. She got pushed pushed down the well, then she got yelled at, then she found out she could have been living in this place improving her fighting skills while this little jerk got to live her dreams. She'd had enough.

"Damn right there's somthing wrong! I dont care what you say, Mom! I am NOT I reapeat NOT going back. I belong here! He doesnt!" Mimi yelled pointing at Josh. "How come you yell at me for getting into fights while he is encouraged to fight. How come I have to do school work and he gets a sword! Im not going back!" Mimi yelled running off into the woods. She couldnt take it. She wasnt going back.


	2. Late Night Talk Show

**Chapter 2**

**Late Night Talk Show**

Mimi continued to run through the forest. She knew if her Mom found her she'd be grounded forever. She wasnt going to be treated like a normal girl. She wasnt going to be yelled at. She belonged here. She knew she did. But her mom idnt understand that. Just like her mom didnt understand when she'd discovered she had weird witch powers. Mimi finally stopped but when she did Inuyasha jumped out and grabbed her.

"Mimiru! Whats the matter with you?" He asked her. Tears leaked from her eyes.

"I wanna stay here with you. I dont wanna go to school! I dont wanna get picked on for being differnet! I dont wanna get in trouble for defending myself when other people attack me!" Mimi yelled the buried her face in her dads chest to cry. Inuyasha knew he'd done wrong by letting Josh stay here. Mimi really was like his double. She was arrogant, strong-willed, hot headed, and she had a major temper. Just like her dad. But from what Inuyasha had heard, Mimi had always gotten in trouble for beating up bullies who were picking on younger kids. Always helping the ones who cant help themselves. Again like her dad.

Inuyasha picked Mimi up and carried her back to the village. Josh was more like Kagome, Inuyasha realized. He didnt like fighting, he was quiet, and he wasnt that good with a sword either. So Inuyasha decided to let the kids switch plces for a while. As long as Kagome was cool with it. He really didnt want to get sat.

About midnight, back at the village, Inuyasha told Kagome about what he had decided about the kids and Kagome thought that was a cool idea. So the next day they'd break the news to the kids. To bad they'd both been listening to the whole conversation.The two kids who were in another room of Kaede's cottage "sleeping" looked at each other. They could tell by the expression on each others faces they need to talk about stuff so the quietly snuck out the window in the room and headed for a grassy field just outside the village.

When they got there they just stared at the sky in silence for a while until Mimi broke the silence.

"So Josh, what's it like around here?" Mimi asked. She'd taken her hat off which never happened and her hair was gently blowing in the wind.

"Aww it's ok I geuss. Dad's always pushing me to get stronger, but I hate it." Josh said. "I would much rather live your life." Mimi just looked at the ground.

"Looks like we're both living lives we hate. I dont look like everyone else and I get picked on and I've even got thrown out of a school for fighting too much." Mimi said laughing. She wasnt ashamed of her strength. Not many girls could put 7 high school kids in a coma in under 5 minutes. Josh just kinda looked t Mimi weird.

"Wow. Dad'll love you. Looks like you got more demon power than I did." Josh said smiling. Mimi noticed he seemed glad of that.

"Anything I should know about this era?" Mimi asked looking at her brother. He smiled.

"Yeah, this place is crawling with demons, so be careful and watch your back." Josh said. Mimi knew she could take anything this place threw at her. She wasnt a wimp and defeat wasnt in her vocabulary.

"Ha no problem. Any of Dad's enemies I should know about?" Mimi asked smileing and laying back in the grass with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, there's Uncle Sesshomaru. Dad fights with him all the time and then there's Koga but he's not really an enemy just a rival." Josh said. Mimi nodded. 'Uncle Sesshomaru huh?' Mimi thought, 'Wonder why dad would fight his own brother...' Mimi's ears twitched. She heard someone behind her. Someone was walking towards them. She flew up.

"What's up, Mimi?" Josh asked. She told him to shush. She didnt see anything and neither did Josh. Suddenly Josh felt a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"Josh! What was that for? It's me!" the shadowed figure said. Josh looked stunned for a moment until his eyes asjusted to the figure. It was his best friend, Mitchel, Mirouku and Sango's 15 year old son. Josh laughed. Mimi jut sat down all ticked.

"Dont sneak up on me like that Mitch. You know I dont like surprises." Josh said still laughing. He heard rustling in the tree behind them. He turned to see a girl running towards them. She was about Mimi's age maybe younger.

"Mitchel! Wait until I tell mom you left me back there in the woods!" The girl said. She hd short black hair pulled back in two small pigtails. Mitchel was laughing.

"Aw shut up, Selema." Mitchel said. Then he looked over at mimi who was staring at him with hateful eyes.

"Hey babe, whats up?" he said scooting closer to her. She flexed her claws in his face.

"Come any closer and these will be in your gut." Mimi said. He backed off. Selema giggled. Mimi stood up and started to walk back to the village.

"Where are you going?" Josh yelled to Mimi.

"To bed. You should go too. You got a nig day tommorrow school boy." Mimi said running back to the village. She didnt go back into the house. She didnt like sleeping on the floor. She climbed up into the tree out side the hut and fell a sleep in one of the top branches, dreaming of her new life.


	3. Swords and Scool Books

**Chapter 3**

**Swords and School Books**

The next morning, Mimi woke up to Josh and Mitchel chasing each other around yelling while Selima sat at the base of the tree Mimi was sleeping in. She had obviously heard Mimi get up because she was looking right up at her.

"Hey, good morning." Selima said to Mimi. Mimi yawned and jumped down from the tree. the sun wasnt even up all the way yet.

"Hey Selima. What are they doing?" Mimi asked sitting next to her friend. Selima hung her head.

"Your mom gave them water balloons. Now there having a war." Selima said. Mimi smiled. She hadnt had water balloons in forever.

"Water balloons?" Mimi said with a smile.

" I swear if so much as a speck of water gets on my hair they are so dead...Mimi?" Selima said but she was talking to herself because Mimi had gotten up and had joined the war. Selima gave hmph and went inside the hut.

"Imature jerks." She said under her breath as she did but no one was paying attention to her. They were to obsessed with the water. By the time the sun had fully risen, all three teens were conpletely soaked from head to toe. Mimi laughed. She hadnt had that much fun in a long time.

"Man, that was fun!" Mimi said slinking down against the tree. Josh and Mitchel sat down next to her.

"Wanna do somthing even better?" Josh said. But he was cut off by Inuyasha and Kagome who had come out with Mirouku and Sango. They were all laughing at the three who were coverred in water.

"You did this with water balloons? It looks like you all fell in the river!" Kagome said laughing.

"Mitchel actually did!" Josh said pushing his black hair out of his face. Mimi giggled.

"You liar! You pushed him!" She said. "And then I pushed you and ran up in the tree." Kagome smiled.

"Well Josh we gotta go now. You can come back here later after we get your school all set up and get you come new clothes." Kagome said. He waved and left Mimi and Mitchel to continue the war. But Inuyasha said they had some stuff to do.Before they left Inuyasha went inside and gave Mimi some new clothes. They looked like his except they were pink. Mimi didnt like them so she ripped the pants up and made a ripped mini skirt and she ripped off most of the bottom of the shirt so that it was cut off just below her breasts. Her dad rolled his eyes and told her to come on. So Mimi followed her Dad into the forest. They stopped at a cave surrounded by lava and rocks. Mimi followed her dad on the rocks and to her surprise it didnt hurt. (She was bare foot) She was psyced about getting a sword. When the entered the cave she was almost jumping out of her skin.

"Yo, Totosai! You here old man?" Inuyasha called into the cave. An old man jumped out from behind a rock and walked up to them. Mimi made a face and grabbed her nose. He smelled putred.

"By god, would it kill ya to take a bath, ya old sick cow!" Mimi yelled. Totosai looked at her then to her dad.

"She's just like you, my boy. A spitting image." Totosai said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah i know. Now where is Josh's sword."" Inuyasha said. Totosai nodded and handed Inuyasha sword and a sheath. Mimi growled.

"I want a fricken sword!" Mimi yelled. Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah Im getting to that. You think you could make another sword for Mimi here?" Inuyasha asked totsai.

"Yup. But I'll need another fang." Totosai said. Inuyasha back up.

"Oh no! Not another one." Inuyasha yelled. Mimi tripped him rolling her eyes.

"Come on dont be a baby. I bet that dude Josh told me about is braver than you. What was his name? Oh yeah Uncle sesshomaru." Mimi teased. Inuyasha got mad and opened his mouth two seconds later a scream was heard ten miles away.

When josh got to Kagome's time he felt right at home. This place was awsome. The first place they went was to get some new clothes for the boy. He picked out a lot of jeans and t-shirt that had writing on them. Later they went and enrolled him in school. He knew he'd have an awsome time.

When they finally got back, kagome led Josh to the spare bed room where she'd hooked up a couple of game systems, a computer, and a tv, VCR, and DVD player. She hoped he'd have a good time at school Manday. Kagome also packed up some of Mimi's stuff and was going to take it to her. Mainly her clothes,her scooter, her skateboard, her bike, her roller blades, Game Boy, CD player, cell phone, her Guitar and battery powered amp, and her laptop with internet access. She'd also snuck her water gun, fire work stash, and some water balloons. Ya know just for a little troublsom fun.

Monday morning, Josh and Mimi were both up at the crack of dawn. One was going to school the other to get a weapon. Bad thing was they were both going alone. Josh had, over the wekkend, learned how to skateboard and rode that to school. Mimi was roller blading down the dirt paths to totosai's cave to get her sword. But we'll get back to her later.

When Josh got to school, he sat down on the fron steps and started working on his laptop. He saw several peopl come up in front of him. He looked up from the chat room he was in and looked at the people. It was the guys that had thrown Mimi down the well.

"Um can I help you guys?" Josh asked. They looked younger than him. The oldest laughed.

"Arent you that Mimi girls's brother?" He asked. Josh nodded and shut his laptop.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Because we got some business to take care of with her." The kid sid. Josh realized these were the kids that had thrown Mimi down the well. It wasnt her fault at all she'd ended up in feudal era! It was all these kids! Josh growled lowly.

"You got any business with my sister, you have to go through me first. Nobody picks on my kid sister and gets away with it." Josh yelled punching the kid in the nose, making it bleed. The boy started throwing punches but Josh dodged everyone of them. 'Man that training with dad paid off.' He thought Finally Josh got tired of playing games and caught one of the kids punches. He squeezed the boys knuckles making them crack. He growled in pain. The Josh broke a smile and threw the kid over his shoulder and went to class. 'Man no matter where I go I always have to fight.'

Mimi was on her way to get her sword from Totosai. She had hoped it would be as cool as Josh's. She sped along on the dirt road until she reached the cave. She took off her skates before crossing the rocks. She went inside to get the sword, but there was man with Totosai. The man had Totosai on the ground with a sword to his head. Mimi noticed this was no ordinary sword. It had a weird aura. Mimi growled. She was noone to just let someone get pushed around.

"Hey you back off." Mimi yelled at the man. He turned and looked at her. Her yellow eyes stared the man down. His face was emotionless.

"Mimi get out of here!" Totosai yelled. Mimi didnt move. She knew what she had to do. The man's eyes widened. Mimi showed no signs of backing down. The man walked up in front of her and looked at her.

"Who are you? Not many have the courage to stand up to me. Arent you afraid for your life, little girl?" The man said. His voice, like his face, held no emotion. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"My name is Mimi and I fear nothing and no one." Mimi said. The man looked at her and brought his sword to her face.

"You realize I'm going to kill you, correct?" The man said.

"Sesshomaru, dont you dare hurt that child!" Totosai yelled. Mimi gasped.

"Sesshomaru? My dad's brother! This is my uncle!" Mimi yelled at Totosai. "You were gonna let my own family kill me! You jerk I swear when I get my claws on you yo've had it!" Sesshomau lowered his swordf.

"You're Inuyasha's daughter. I thought he only had a son." Sesshomaru said. Mimi shrugged.

"Well Totosai. You gonna fork over the sword or not old man?" Mimi said. Totosai handed her a sword in a hot pink sheath.

"It's name is Siren. This sword is specially made for a gril. It's 2 basic attacks are the moon scar and the blood reign. But yours and Josh's swords have speacial techniques. Like Inuyasha's sword can kill 100 demons in a singal swing and Sesshomaru's sword can revive 100 humans in a singal swing." Totosai explained to Mimi. She smirked.

"From what I've heard about Uncle Sesshomaru, that healing sword of his aint getting much use." Mimi said. Sesshomaru just looked away.

"Now listen Josh's sword, Scorpion, can summon heavenly angels to serve him while your sword, Siren, can summon hell angels to do your bidding." Totosai finsished. Mimi liked the idea of have angels from hell kill her every opponent. But she would have thought she'd have gotton the heavenly angels but she'd take what she could get.

"Mimi, if you'd like, I could train you for a while. I'm training a few others as well and I thought your father might be a but busy." Sesshomaru offered. Mimi nodded.

"But I dont think he'd be happy about his enemy brother training me..." mimi said hesitantly.

"Just tell him, you're going to train alone." Sesshomaru said. Mimi knew this wouldnt work but she'd give it a shot


	4. New Enemies

**Chapter 4**

**Phone calls and Wolf Boys**

The next day, Josh woke up early and got in some video game time before going to school. He sat on the steps again with his laptop and started to chat with his friends on This morning the bullies didnt approach him, but he noticed the oldest had somthing on his nose. Josh had broke it. He laughed under his breath.

During 3rd period, Math, Josh sat behind two of Mimi's best friends, Frost Matsuko and Ember Ryoko. Ember had short black hair that had two blood red strips in the front. Frost had blonde hair with black streaks in it. Josh felt weird. He was all sweaty and felt like he'd collapse if either of the girls spoke to him. Suddenly the bell rang as did Ember's cell phone.

"Hello?" She said. Then she screamed. "Oh My God! Mimi where are you!" Josh gasped. They were talking to his sister.

"Move Ember! Let me say hi!" Frost yelled grabbing the phone. "Mimi, where are you! Why'd you leave!" Josh decided to have a little fun. Miriam had taught him how to use his demon powers to tap into electronic stuff like phones and stuff that his mom had brought. So he fixtured his hand over his ear and started listening to the conversation on both lines.

"Hey, you guys. Im with my Dad. Have you talked to my brother yet?" Mimi asked. She was talking about him?

"No, but he kicked Spike's butt!" Ember said.

"Yeah and they have'nt picked on any kids anymore." frost yelled into the phone. Mimi laughed. There was loud crash in the back ground and the sound of metal clanging. There were also faint yells. The girls looked at each other with derranged looks on their faces.

"What's going on Mimi?" Ember asked.

"Oh nothing at all. Dad! Uncle Sesshomaru! If you're going to kill one another do it somewhere else! Im on the phone!" Mimi yelled. Josh knew that wasnt going over well in the girls mind.

"Mimi, you're dad and you're uncle..." Frost started then ember picked up the sentence.

"Are killing each other..." Ember said. Ember pushed some buttons and confrenced in Frost on her own cell phone.

"Yeah, they do that. They arent exactly loving brothers." Mimi said. 'Aint that the under sttatment of the year.' Josh thought. "Hey I gotta go, Uncle Sesshomaru's trying to steal Daddy's sword again. Call me after school. Bye." Mimi said and hung up the phone. Ember and Frost looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they looked at Josh.

"She told you about Dad and Uncle Sess didnt she?" Josh said. The girls nodded.

"Yeah we have a weird family. Well see ya later." Josh said as he left the room. The girls looked at each other again.

"Wierd is an understatment with that girl." Ember said as she and Frost left the room to go to lunch.

Mimi hung up her phone and walked over to her Dad. She rolled her eyes as she halped him up. She halked over to Sesshomaru and whispered somthing. He nodded and put away his sword. He whispered somthing to Mimi which made her giggle a little then he lept off. Inuyasha was confused. Mimi walked back to where he was standing with her hands in the pockets of her short blue jean shorts. Her black and purple Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt was tied up just below her breasts. Inuyasha gave a smirk.

"What did you say to him?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothin'." Mimi said with a smile. She'd actually told him she'd be by soon for her training and the longer he prolonged this fight the longer she'd have to wait. Inuyasha rolled his eye.

"What did he say to you!" He yelled.

"Nothin'." Mimi said as she went into the hut and got her sword, Siren, and her black happy bunny backpack/purse. She came out on her pink and black mountain bike.

"Where are you goin'?" He yelled.

"Riding around. I'll be back later. Oh yeah Mom's coming in 10 minutes to bring your lunch. Bye dad!" Mimi yelled as she rode off into the dense forest. She rode for a while in silence just to make sure her dad didnt follow her. Thenwhen she was sure he hadnt she let out a huge sigh. She arrived at the clearing where Sesshomaru had instructed her to meet him. She saw him with a large animal with two heads and a little green dude.

"Hey Uncle Sesshomaru! I'm here!" Mimi said dropping her bike and running over to her uncle.

"Hello Mimi. Jaken this is my niece Mimiruu. Mimiruu this is my advisor Jaken." Sesshomaru said. Mimi smiled and bent down to look at the creature. He looked at her weird.

"What is it? Why are you glaring at me?" Mimi said. Jaken smirked.

"Oh great another childish teenager! That makes four you're training now!" Jaken yelled. Mimi rolled her eyes and turned around but kicked Jaken when her uncle's back was turned. There was a rustle in the bushes nearby. Mimi whipped around to see a girl about 16 with long black hair. She was wearing a short yellow and orange dress and she was bare footed.

"Ah Rin. I didnt think you would make it." Sesshomaru said. The girl was panting really hard. Jaken looked really amazed for some odd reason.

"Rin? This is Rin! She looks just like she did 8 years ago when you revived her again with the Tenseiga!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru gave him a look.

"I had a weird effect on the girl. She will never age past 16." Sesshomaru said. Mimi looked in amazment. She saw the girl still out of breath so she ran over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water for her. She handed Rin the water. She just looked at her. She didnt take the water.

"Take it. It'll help you catch your breath." Mimi said. Rin took the water and drank it. She smiled.

"Im Rin." She said. Mimi smiled back.

"Im Mimi, Sesshomaru's niece." Mimi said helping Rin up. Just then two other's appeared. It was Kyle and Reyna, Kouga's kids.

"Oh great, the wolves are here!" Rin said. Mimi looked at them. Mimi couldnt take her eyes off of the boy. He was gorgeous.

"Oh Kyle Reyna you're just in time. Come lets begin training. First we'll see how much each of you know so we'll pair up and do some practice fights. Mimi, Kyle would you like to go first?" Sesshomaru asked the children. He looked at Mimi who was aimlessle staring at the wolf.

"Mimi?" Sesshomaru asked. She shook her head.

"Yeah, ok practice yeah." Mimi said standing up and walking out to the field where Kyle stood.

"No weapons, guys." Sesshomaru yelled. Mimi and kyle nodded and glared at each other. Then Kyle broke a smile.

Wow you're pretty cute dog girl." He said. Mimi blushed but looked away. She was a badass it would ruin her rep if she fell for someone.

"Just shut and fight!" She yelled. Jaken yelled go and they both lunged at each other. Mimi flexed her claws.

"Sugar Blades!" She yelled. 3 huge pink blades cme from her clws. Kyle narrowly missed them. He smiled a bit. Mimi didnt like it. Suddenly he dissapeared and reapeared in Mimi's face,. He started throwing punches and kicks. Mimi missed them. She jumped up into the air. She flung her arms up in the air and began to spin really fast.

"Ice Ribbons!" Mimi yelled pushing her arms out to the side. Several silver ribbons flew from her hands and rapped around Kyle's wrists and ankels. She landed. The Ribbons with comeing out of her palms which were out stretched in front of her.

"Damn it!" Kyle yelled yanking on the ribbons which were freezing him from the inside out.

"You're way to tense, Kyle." Mimi said with a smile. Th two girls at the side watched at the side. They both knew Kyle was the strongest 14 year old around and he was getting his butt kicked by an ameture!

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled. Mimi giggled.

"Oh nothing. You're just drama-trippin'!" Mimi yelled yanking on the ribbons making him fall on his face. "Oh and you so need to Chill-lax!" She screamed with a giggle. Then suddenly ice crystals flew from Mimi's palms and froze Kyle's feet to the ground. He struggled to get free but couldnt. Mimi giggled again.

"Now lets heat things up a bit." She screamed making flames appear and swirl arround the ribbons and burning the wolf. He yelled in agony.

"I give up! Stop it!" He yelled. Mimi flexed her hans and everything disapeared. Kyle looked amazed. He no longer felt cold or burned. "What was that?"

"It was all an illusion. The pain was all in your head." Mimi answered with a smirk. Ember had taught her witchcraft a long time ago. And apparently it paid off. Both the girls looked at Mimi. 'That wolf is really weak.' Mimi thought, 'I could have killed him without even trying. Dad told me never to hold back, if i'd have given it my all I'd would have killed him. It's too bad I like him so much.' Suddenly Mimi heard her cell phone and she knew exactly who it was.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**New Enemies**

Mimi raced to her bag and grabbed her cell phone which was playing "Im Just A Kid" by Simple Plan. She hurried and looked at the caller id. It was Josh.

"Hello?" Mimi said.

"Mimi, Im here at the village where are you!" Josh yelled into the reciever.

"If I tell you you cant tell dad or mom." Mimi said.

"Ok I wont just where are you!" Josh said.

"I'm training with Uncle Sesshomaru. He is going to teach me how to use my sword." Mimi said into the reiceiver. She heard Josh gasp.

"Mimiruu! He's dangerous! He's a cold blooded killer! He's and aristicratic assassin!" Josh yelled.

"And he's also my uncle. And as far as him killing stuff, umm hello, look who you're talkin' to smart ass." Mimi yelled. Sesshomaru was wondering what in hell was going.

"You wench! How dare you! I think I know you just a bit better than he does! You are so not the killing type!" Josh yelled. Mimi was getting mad. Her mom had once said that her demonic strength and her magic were powered by her emotions. It was really strong when she was happy, when she was sad or scared it became weaker, but she really got annoyed or mad her powers became so strong she'd almost lose control. She was getting extremly mad. She fell to her knees.

"How would you know if Im the killing type. You dont know anything about me! You think you know everything but you dont and if you think you can push me around just because you're older you have another thing coming. Im stronger than you'll ever be and if you piss me off too much you'll find out just how much of a killer I am!" Mimi yelled. She hung up the phone and threw it across the feild. She grabbed her head. She could feel herself losing control. Tears eacaped from her eyes.

"i cant lose control... I cant lose control...I cant lose control..." Mimi chanted over and over again. Finally she caught her breath and let out a long sigh.

"I cant beleve him." Mimi said to herself. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's how me and your father fell apart. He thought he could tell me what to do." Sesshomaru told Mimi. She didnt want that to happed to Josh and her but it looked like it was going down that road. Mimi jumped up. She sensed her dad and her brother comeing that way. Josh had told on her! That asshole! What a tattletaling snitch!

"My Dad's coming, Uncle Sesshomaru! I gotta get outta here!" mimi yelled. She knew she couldnt get away on her bike. Her dad could out run the New York subway let alone a puny mountain bike.

"What do i do? What do I do?" mimi said to heself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and it was Kyle. Mimi noticed he was about a foot taller than she was and he looked really handsom in that light. 'No time for this Mimi! Think think!' Mimi commanded her self.

"Get on my back." Kyle told Mimi. She gave him a weird look though she grabbed her bag and cell phone and put them on her back.

"What?" mimi asked. Kyle's face grew stern.

"From what my dad said wolves are way faster than dogs plus I have his old jewel shards in my legs. We can outrun Inuyasha now get on!" He commanded her.

"I dont know..." Mimi said hesitantly. 'What are you thinking! You have the chance to runaway with the guy of your dreams! Dont think anymore! Go! Go!' Mimi was commanding herself. She nodded and looked at her bike and smiled. The other two girls were hiding it. She knew she'd made friends in all of them but this was no time for friends. She climbed on Kyle's back and they took off. Just as they had gotten into the forest, Inuyasha and Josh appeared in the clearing.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru looked at his half brother.

"I dont know who you are speaking of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Rin stood up.

"She left 20 minutes ago. She said she was pissed and needed to relax." Rin explained. Reyna stood beside her. Inuyasha growled.

"Shit we need her back now! Where did Kagome go when she was pissed at me... home! But Mimi wouldnt go back there... the hotsprings! Come on Josh!" Inuyasha said to himself. Josh followed hs dad but gave a look to Sesshomaru.

Mimi and Kyle were racing towards the wolf dens. She didnt want to go back now. Inuyasha would kill her and who knows what she'd do if she lost control. They reached the cave which was quite a ways from anywhere her dad could get to anytime soon.

"Dad, Im back!" Kyle yelled putting Mimi down. Her short silver hair was blowing against her face. This place was amazing. She could see everything from up in those mountains!

"Hey, Kyle! Who's the girl?" Kouga yelled back as he walked up to his son.

"I'm Mimi. Inuyasha's daughter... umm can you hide me please... Mr.Kyle's Dad?" Mimi said. Kouga looked at her.

"So you're the mutt's kid aye? I thought he only had that Josh kid." Kouga said looking at Mimi really weird. "But yeah you can stay. I'm askin why though."

"I was training with my uncle and my dad hates him and my brother called on my phone and he snitched on me and now they're hunting me down." Mimi said. Kouga laughed.

"Well, if they're trying to find you then this will be the last place they'll look." Kouga said. Kyle smiled.

"Hey dad, can I show her the old ruins? Please!" Kyle begged. Kouga thought for a minute but hesitantly said ok. Mimi and Kyle raced through the caves to a waterfall. The jumped through it and landed in a dense forest. Kyle pulled her a little more and into a clearing. Mimi gasped. There was a huge castle. But it looked like no one had lived there for a while.

"That's Naraku's old castle. Before my dad and your dad defeated him, this is where he lived." Kyle said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"Uh Kyle how long has he been dead?" Mimi said gulping. She'd read about spirits and apparitions which were nice terms for ghosts.

"Oh about 17 years." Kyle said pulling open the old door. Mimi gulped again.

"Isnt that just enough time for him to be reincarnated?" Mimi asked. Kyle nodded. 'She's scared. Perfect time to ask her out.' Kyle thought to himself. 'He brought me someplace dark and creepy isnt this a sign he doesnt like me?' Mimi thought. Just then they heard a crash behind them. Kyle pushed Mimi behind him and prepared for a fight. 'Wow, he's protecting me?' Mimi asked herself. There was a shadowed figure in front of them.

"Who are you?" Kyle yelled. The figure came out of the shadows to reveal a boy about 15. He had long dark green hair and pointed ears like Kyle's. Mimi gasped as he approached them.

"Who are you!" Kyle demanded again. The kid laughed.

"What are you doing here wolfy boy and with such a pretty girl like that?" The guy asked. Mimi came out from behind Kyle.

"Kyle, let's just get out of here! Im totally creeped out now!" Mimi said. She the guy look at her.

"Ooo-la-la! What's cutey like you doing with a street urchin like him?" The guy asked Mimi. She growled.

"Back off!" Mimi yelled. The guy laughed.

"You have no clue who I am do you, little girl?" He said. Mimi growled and clung to Kyle's arm.

"Am I supposed too?" She asked in a snottish way. Though she felt somthing deep in her gut. like she'd seen this guy before somewhere. She just couldnt remeber where or when.

"Well you will, Im Naraku's reincarnate, Nick." He said. Kyle gasped and grabbed Mimi's wrist.

"This isnt good Mimi we gotta get outta here!" Kyle yelled as they started to run. Suddenly Kyle stopped.He was paralysed. Mimi could still move but she couldnt get free of his grip. She struggled until she felt a hand on her shoulder that fazed her through his hand. She whipped around to see Nick standing there staring at her.

"You are so dead." Was all she said right before she passed out.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Demon Within**

When Mimi awoke she was sitting in a small, dark room. Her head hurt like all living crap. She tried to stand but she was chained to the wall behind her. She struggled with the chains but could'nt get free. SHe heard footsteps approaching her. She struggled harder against the force of the chains but it was of no use. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Nick. He walked up to Mimi and bent down to where she sat.

"Hello, my sweet Mimi." He said to her. She gagged. 'How dare he call her his!' She thought. 'When I get out of here I swear he'll die.' He stared at her. She glared at him. He smiled. He was disgusting her to the point it made her stomach churn.

"Mimi, come on, relax. I told you. You deserve so much better than that wolf." Nick said to her. She was mad. She closed her eyes and began to growl. Nick put his hand on Mimi's cheeks. She whipped around and bit him. He snarled and let out his claws. She showed no fear. He clawed her face leaving a deep gash under her eyes. She showed no signs of pain.

"Where is he?" Mimi asked still growling. She'd never intended to speak but it slipped out of her lips like word vomit. She could hear Nick's low wicked laugh.

"Dont worry about him, puppy dog, he'll be only a memory soon enough." Nick said. Mimi slammed open her eyes.

"If you so much as look at Kyle wrong I will ram my fist straight through you'r skull you sorry excuse for a demon!" Mimi screamed struggling with the chains. Nick began to laugh harder.

"I suppose I could let you see him one last time before I elliminate him." Nick said. Suddenly the chains around Mimi's wrist dissapeared. She stood up and walked with Nick to a room with a small flickering light inside. Nick opened the door. Mimi walked in a gasped. Thorny vines were wrapped around Kyles body. He was struggling with them. Blood was continuosly gushing from the wounds the thorns made. Mimi shook her head as she fell to her knees. Her eyes began to water. She grasped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Kyle saw her and automatically stopped moving. He couldnt bear to let her see him in so much pain. This was Nicks plan. He was trying to emotionally force Mimi to be his. It would never work. Nick was in way over his head now and it was to late to stop it.

"Mimi...no..." Kyle whispered. Mimi hung her head. Tears streaked her face. She knew if she didnt help him he would die. She stood up and ran to the vines. She began clawing and tearing at them. The thorns ripped into her skin and her arms and hands began bleeding but she couldnt stop. She remebered the spells Ember and Frost had taught her. She could burn the vines. But it would hurt Kyle as well. She could freeze them but again pain would be bestowed on her beloved.

As she continued to rip apart the vines, Kyle noticed somthing about Mimi. Her eyes were flashing back and forth from yellow to red. He knew her emotions were growing strong and she was losing control. Mimi knew it too and right then she didnt care. She wouldnt let him die and if he did she'd go down with him. Nick was leaning against the walls watching her escapade. He also noticed her eyes. 'If she trasforms, I should probably get out of here.' He thought to himself.

Mimi realized all the ripping and tearing was doing no good. She sank down to her knees and began crying garder. Her eyes were now blood shot and her faced itched from the salty tears. Kyle felt helpless and weak.He knew Mimi had taken it way to easy on him during the practice battle that day but he hadnt known why. Now he did. He realized Mimi loved him and he loved her. He didnt wan to see her hurt anymore. he couldnt bear it. Then he noticed the weird aura around the girl.

"Well, I geuss this is goodbye wolfy boy! See ya!" Nick yelled then suddenly the vines began to shock Kyle viciously. Mimi saw this and almost couldnt breath.

"NO! Stop it!" She screamed and then both the guys noticed somthing that scared them both. Her tears were now a bright crimson. She was crying blood. Her eyes turned red and purple marks appeared on her face. Black streaks appeared in her silver hair. Her claws grew longer and sharper. She stood up and looked at Nick. Fear pulsed through his mind. Mimi jumped and grabbed him and lifted her claws to his face.

"Let him go or you wont live to see another day." She yelled. Nick snapped his finders and the vines disapeared causeing Kyle to fall to the floor.

"Now leave this place and dont ever retun!" Mimi said dropping the demon and walking over to Kyle who was on the verge of death. Mimi bent over and touched him a light surrounded him and all his wounds were gone. Kyle got up and stared at Mimi. She was in a state like that of a full demon. Suddenly the marks began to dissapear and she fainted in the wolf's arms.

When she awoke she was back at the wolf dens. It was about midnight and she'd realized what had happened. She looked around and saw Kyle smiling at her. 'He carried me here.' Mimi thought. 'He's so cool.'

"Im sorry about that back there. I didnt mean to scare you." Mimi said sitting up. Kyle shook his head.

"You didnt. I never doubted you'd come through in the end." He said. Mimi smiled. Kouga walked into the room and looked at Mimi. Her hands and wrosts still burned and stung from the thorns.

"Kyle what exactly happened at the ruins?" He asked looking at Mimi's hands. She quickly hid them and pulled the blanket over her face so he wouldnt she the gash under her eye. To late. Kyle lowered his head.

"He's back dad. Naraku's been reincarnated into a 15 year old named Nick." Kyle said growling at the thought of the treacherous feind.

"What! This is unbelevable!" Kouga yelled. Mimi hung her head and sighed at the thought of Nick. At the thought of what he'd done. At thought the thought of him likeing her.

"Yeah I know but it for the reasons your thinkin, pop. I aint scared of his power." Kyle said. Kouga looked stunned.

"Naraku was one of the strongest being on this earth! He's been reaincarnated and your saying you aint scared of his powers! And what could be so unbelevable." Kouga sked sitting down next to his son. Kyle hestitated. It felt akward explaining to his dad that his newest enemy had a crush on the girl he loved.

"He has... he has a crush on Mimi! Alright I said it!" Kyle said. He stood up and grabbed Mimi's hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Kyle where are you going!" Kouga yelled.

"Mimi, come on! We're getting out of here."

When Kyle had finally stopped pulling Mimi they had reached the waterfall. She didnt know what he was going to do but she could tell he was heartbroken. His eyes gleamed in the dim cresant moonlight. He grabbed both her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Little did either of them know that both of their fathers were secretly watching with suspicious eyes.

"Mimi, I know what happend at the castle. I know you lost control of your emotions and your powers." Kyle said in a serious voice. Mimi felt safe with her hands in his. She smiled a bit.

"I know. Im sorry. It was only because-" Mimi started but she felt one of kyle's fingures touch her lips.

"You dont have to explain a thing. But I do." Kyle replied. Both of the camoflaged fathers watched anxiously as their children talked.

"Mimi, I love you! I love like I've never loved anyone before! And I swear by every power in my body, Nick will never have you! Not as long as Im alive!" Kyle said. Mimi's eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around the wolf boy. He smiled. The fathers were both in shock. One with surprise the other with anger.

"I love you too Kyle!" Mimi said holding Kyle's hands again. And then their lips met.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Home**

As Mimi felt her lips touch Kyle's her heart began to skip beats. He loved her! He was kissing her! She was getting her first kiss! She felt as if she could have stayed in that embrace forever. Too bad forever came crashing down. Suddenly Mimi felt stern hands on her shoulders that ripped her away from Kyle. The hands pulled her away and she fell on the ground. She turned around though she knew who it was.

"Daddy, what are you doing!" Mimi yelled. Suddenly it started to thunder and rain. Inuyasha glared at Mimi. He yellow eyes peirced through her like bullets. His face was stern it felt like her heart was being ripped out. Kouga got up from where he was hid and stared at them. Kyle's anger was burning inside him.

"Come on. We're going home." Inuyasha said turning and walking away from Mimi. She could feel the emotions inside her become so confused she had no clue what to do. Then she remebered what her mom had told her. What Kagome had told her when she'd asked how would she know if she'd found her true love. She told her to follow her heart and thats what she intended to do. She stood up. Her hair was plastered to her face and raiin dripped from her chin.

"No." She said. That was all it took. Inuyasha turned around to glare at her.

"What?" He asked sternly. Mimi looked almost as mad as he did.

"You heard me! No! Im not going anywhere!" Mimi said. Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. He looked menecing. Kyle stared in horror. Inuyasha lifted his daughter off of the ground and held her over the edge of the cliff. She didnt dare look down.

"Daddy, no!" Mimi yelled. Kyle almost coculd stand it. Then Kouga stepped in.

"Dont you do it, Inuyasha! Kagome will never forgive you!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha looked back at his long time rival. He laughed evily.

"Does it really look like I care about her, you, or anyone else?" Inuyasha said. At first Mimi had just though her Dad was trying to scare her but now she knew somthing was wrong. She'd never heard of him acting like this ever! She glanced at Kyle. Their eyes met. Bad move. His anger exploded. He yelled and ran up Inuyasha.

"You put her down! You kill her and I swear you wont live to see another day!" Kyle screamed punching Inuyasha. It wasnt even phasing him. He just smiled and touched Kyle's stomack with his hand. The boy went flying backwards into a cave wall. Tear started to mix with the rain on her face.

"Daddy, whats wrong with you? Why are you doing this!" Mimi screamed. His eyes met hers. He just smiled. Mimi knew what he was about to do and so did Kyle. The both gasped.

"Daddy, No!" Mimi yelled but it didnt seem to do any good. Her father just continued to smile.

"Daddy please dont. Please dont drop me!" Mimi yelled but again it did no good. Kyle got up and ran towards Mimi. Inuyasha sncikered and opened his hand. As if in slow motion, Mimi could feel herself plumiting. Kyle saw this and he dove after her. Kyle finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and then the ledge. He'd saver her. He slung her onto his back and they ran back up the mountain. But when they got back up Mimi almost passed out from what she was seeing. A yellow light flew out of her dads back and into the hands of Nick.

"Hello again Mimi." He said. Mimi ran to her dad. He stirred a little bit and opened his eyes.

"Where am I." He said rubbing his head.

"Daddy! Your ok!" Mimi yelled throwing herself onto her father. This disgusted Nick. But he changed his gaze to Kyle.

"How dare you. How dare you do that to her! You dont deserve to live!" Kyle yelled. Kouga could see the determination in his sons eyes. The determination he himself had had durning the fights 17 years ago. The determination he'd had to save Kagome. Nick smiled and turned to Mimi who was still grasping her father. The rain began to break but the winds were stronger than ever. Mimi grasped onto her dad for dear life. 'It wasnt his fault, he loves me I know he does!' Mimi continued to tell herself in her head. Kyle looked a her then to Nick. Then he saw it. Behind the other rocks was Josh.

Nick teleported Josh behind Mimi who began to yank her off of her father.As soon as Josh had her arms to a place where she couldnt run away, Nick began to fight with Inuyasha. Kyle tried to run to get Mimi but he couldnt move. Tears began to flow down Mimi's face again. Josh was being being powered by a jewel shard. Then Nick had Inuyasha righ where he wanted him. Right at the edge of the cliff.

"Josh, let me go! Please Josh I have to get daddy!" mimi said struggling to get free of her brother. She couldnt break his grip. Nick turned to her and smiled. He pushed Inuyasha off the cliff.

"Nooooooooooooo! Daddy!" Mimi screamed. Nick teleported himself back over to Mimi. He smiled wickedly and kissed her cheek. She almost got sick. Kyle could only watch in horror. Nick walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. Josh let Mimi free and he walked over to Nick. Then they started to teleport.

"Mimi, my sweet, if you want to save your beloved wolf, come to my castle at sunset tommorrow! You better come if ever want to see him again alive!" Nicks voice echoed. Mimi fell to her knees. She felt weak and helpless. She'd lost her dad and her boyfriend and her brother is working for the enemy. This really sucked ass. Kouga walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Im sorry." Mimi said. Kouga shook his.

"Dont be. But just be glad tommorrows just the full moon and not the new." Kouga answered. Mimi's eyes widened. The full moon! She'd be completely human!

"But I turn human that night! Shit what am I gonna do!" Mimi screamed.

"Maybe I can help ya out." A voice said from behind her she whipped around and there stood her father.

(Sorry it's not as long as the others but it gets better.)


	8. Sacrifices

**Chapter 8**

**Sacrifices**

As the sunrose the day before the meeting, Mimi followed her dad back to the village. Her heart burned with anger and sorrow. She wouldnt let him die! She couldnt! Her dad looked at her and seen tears,reluctantly, escape his daughters eyes. She was in so much pain over a boy! As they approached the village Kagome came running to greet them. She slowed down when she seen the tears in Mimi's eyes. Niether spoke a word. Her mother knew that look in her daughters eyes because she had the same one. The look Kagome had always given Inuyasha when she caught him with Kikyo. The heartbroken look. Mimi couldnt hold back her tears anymore so she ran into the village to hide. Once she was gone Inuyasha and Kagome began to talk.

"Inuyasha what happened to her?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked to the sky.

"She fell in love." Inuyasha said. Kagome didnt smile. She knew that would have been joyous for her daughter to have let her gaurd down and shown her sensitive side. But that obviously wasnt it.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku's been reincarnated. He has a crush on Mimi and he's trying to emotionally force her to be his. He kidnapped Kyle and-" Inuyasha started but was interupted by Kagome.

"Wait, She fell for Kouga's kid? Wow ant that a blast from the past." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Kyle's been kidnapped and that Nick kid said if she ever wanted to see him again alive she had to come to his castle at sunset tonight." Inuyasha finished. Kagome's face became flushed.

"but Mimi's human tonight!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha glared at the ground.

"Yeah thats the problem with tonight. But Kagome she loves him! I mean she kissed him. But why is she getting all worked up over a guy!" Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled.

"She gets it from me. Remeber how mad at you I used to get when you wouldnt let me treat your injuries or help you with little stuff like carrying my own backpack and stuff.?" Kagome asked. inuyasha nodded.

"That's how it is when you're in love. You care about them and dont want them to be in pain." Kagome said. "That's why she's getting worked up over a guy."

That night, Mimi walked to the castle ruins where Nick was holding Kyle. She gulped and tried hard not to let her tears escape. She waited for the moon to rise. When it was in the sky, she began to change. Her silver hair turned a deep raven black. Her eyes turned purple. She walked into the castle.

"Nick! Im here!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs. She got shivers down her back and suddenly felt cold even though she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a jacket. She heard a whisp. She turned around and there stood Nick.

"Mimi how nice of you to sho- so my calculations were correct. You arent full demon." Nick said to Mimi. He was laughing. She didnt find this amusing at all.

"Where is Kyle!" Mimi demanded. Her violet eyes were fixed on her fiendish enemy.

"Hmph! And i thought you came to see me. Oh well." Nick said. He snapped his fingures and a large wall appeared in front of the. Kyle was chained to it. He was struggling to get free. He looked at Mimi. 'No she's in her human form like Nick said! No she's in trouble!" Kyle was screaming in his head.

"Mimi get out of here! It's a trap!" Kyle yelled. Mimi's eyes widened. Nick turned to Kyle with hate in his eyes.

"Shut up wolf!" he said. Kyle growled. Mimi stared at them. 'No! I walked right into it! How could I have been so blind.' Mimi asked herself.

"Mimi leave me! get out of here before he-" was Kyle yelled out before a strip of duct tape appeared on Kyle's mouth. How could he do that! Duct tape didnt exsist back then and Mimi was confused. Then she realized why he looked so familliar at first. He was Ember's little brother! He'd gone missing about 3 weeks ago. He knew magic and had powers like Mimi and he'd always had a huge crush on her. She wasnt going to say anything to him of course, but she would tell Ember that was for sure. Mimi zapped herself back to reality.

"My sweet mimi, I've always said you deserved so much better than him. Now you'll have it." Nick said. Mimi backed up.

"No Nick! You'll never have me!" Mimi screamed. She was getting just a little too brave she realized. Nick growled. Suddenly his eyes glowed an eery ice blue. Roots shot out at Mimi wrapping around her legs and arms and lifting her off the ground. The roots were so thick and close together you couldnt see her legs or the lower half of her body. All that was visible was from her stomack up. Her arms were trapped in the entanglment. She couldnt move at all.

"Then if I can have you, No one will!" Nick yelled. "But I'll make you suffer first." He extended his right hand and ice began covering Kyle slowly from his ankles up. In a matter of minutes he'd be frozen completely. Mimi eyes began to water. She tried to hold back her pain but she couldnt. She couldnt hide it. Suddenly all the emotions she'd hid her entire life were coming out. Love, saddness, angst, fear, and happiness. The ice was now up to Kyle's shoulders. If he was in there to long he die. Mimi knew what she had to do to save his life. She knew it must be done, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. No change though, she'd done that her whole life.

"Nick, stop it! I'll do what you want. Anything. Just dont kill him." Mimi screamed. Nick smiled. This was his plan. He knew she wasnt heartless and he knew she'd cave in. He smiled.

"I dont know. How do I know you wont get him out then escape?" Nick asked fakley. He knew she wouldnt.

"I wont runnaway. Name your price." Mimi said staring straight at Nick. He smiled that wicked smile. Mimi looked over to Kyle. The ice was up to his chin.

"Fine then. I'll let him live, if you promise to be my bride!" Nick said. Mimi closed her eyes and hesitated but gave a slight nod. She knew she had to do it.

"Promise you wont hurt him at all or no deal." Mimi cried.

"Fine, I promise that I wont hurt him in anyway or the deals off." Nick stated.

" Then it's Done." Mimi said in an almost whisper.Nick laughed and snapped his fingers. A mark appeared on Mimi's wrist. It said she was his. Nick snapped his fingers again and Mimi and Kyle were no longer bound. Kyle ran to Mimi. he grabbed her wrists and started to pull. She didnt move. She had promised she would stay. She couldnt break it. Kyle turned and glared at her. He had obviously not heard what she'd done.

"Mimi come on! What are you waiting for!" Kyle yelled. Nick had a smug grin on his face and he had his arms crossed against his chest.

"I-I cant go with you Kyle." Mimi said staring at the ground. Her heart no longer felt like it had the first time she'd held his hands. She doubted it ever would again. He looked at her funny.

"Why Mimi? He set us free! We can go." Kyle said smiling. Mimi shook her head.

"You dont understand. He set you free. I have to stay." Mimi said still glaring at the ground. Nick still had that look on his face of contentment. Kyle's satisfied smile soon turned to disbeleif.

"Mimi, what did you do?" Kyle demanded. Mimi didnt look up.

"I made a deal to save your life. I said I would marry him in turn for your life." Mimi said. Kyle looked in disbelief. He couldnt let her go. But it seemed now he had to.

"Mimi I told you to get out of there when you had the chance! If you dont do exactly what he say he's gonna take your soul! He told me so himself! He said your lifeforce powers a special amulet hidden inside your body!" Kyle yelled. Mimi gasped. Nick had tricked her. She felt Nick put his arm around Mimi's shoulder. He smiled.

"I can do anything I want now. She belongs to me." Nick said. Mimi looked at the ground even still. A tear seeped from her eye.

"Kyle, tell my dad Im sorry and tell my mom she gives crappy advice." Mimi said pulling away from both of the guys and walking down the corridors.

"Feh follow my heart. Yeah look where it got me!" Mimi yelled as she walked alone down the corridors to think.


	9. Anthem of Our Dieing Day

**Chapter 9**

**Anthem of Our Dieing Day**

As Kyle watched his love walk alone down the dark corridors. He could feel saddness and anger swell up inside him. Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder. He didnt move. He knew it was Nick. He heard a snicker.

"Wolf, you remeber that story your dad told you about the girl who sold her soul to Hades to save her true loves life and then he betrayed her?" Nick whispered in Kyles ear. (Herculese for all you Baka's who dont know squat about Disney)

"Yeah, why?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"That's what just happened here. Now get out of my castle before I change my mind and have her kill you." Nick said. Kyle knew he'd lost her. He left the ruins in silence. He went straight to his dad and broke the news. Then for the next hour and a half they tried to figure out a way to break it to Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, Mimi sat pissed off in a dark room she'd found for herself. The castle was huge. She'd hoped it would take Nick forever to find her. But apparentally her hopes were worthless. Nick pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

"My dear Mimi, it's not that bad. I mean at least now you wont see your precious wolf boy die." He said. Mimi growled. That was true. She was glad he hadnt died but still her life was gonna suck ass.

"You just just wait til I tell Ember! She is gonna kick your-" Mimi started but was cut off.

"You figured it out did you? Well then you know I'm controlling her mind then right?" Nick laughed. Mimi had figured that was what had happened. She just looked at the ground.

"Nick Ca-" Mimi started again but was interrupted by the fiend once more.

"Please call me master." He said snickering. She knew she had to do it. She rolled her eyes.

"What ever. Master can I go back to my time and get some stuff. Ya know clothes and junk." Mimi asked still not knowing why she was ASKING to get clothing.

"I suppose so. But be back as soon as possible. Remeber your promise, you said you wouldnt runnaway." Nick reminded her. She nodded and left. As she started out the sun began to rise. She turned back into her normal self and began to walked a little faster with her hands in the pockets of her red hoody. She didnt want to look at the mark upon her wrist. Not now. Not when she was so tempted to run and never look back. She was approaching the well when suddenly someone stopping in front of her. She looked up. It was Mitchel. She knew Nick was watching her every move. Soon he'd be sending her commands. She didnt want to hurt her friends. So she just walked around him.

"Mimi. Why'd you do it?" He called to her. She stopped.

"I had no choice. I love him. I couldnt let him die." Mimi said not even turning to look at her friend. Kyle had obviously told her dad who had told Miroku who had told Mitchel.

"So you sacrificed your own happiness?" Mitchel asked.

"You dont under stand. I am happy. Im happy he'll live to see another day. Im happy knowing someone excepts me for me. Im happy knowing he can forget about me and go to somone who wont screw up his life." Mimi said. Mitchel could tell she wasnt happy at all.

"Anything else?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Im happy knowing that in another life he'll be mine." Mimi answered. She walked over and jumped down the well. She climbed back out and went into the house. She went up to her room and grabbed some stuff. A lot more clothes, all of her cds, her make up, her Sidekick2, her gameboy advanced sp, and a lot of other stuff. She also snuck into her mom's room and took the picture of the two of them in America the summer before. Silent tears streamed from her eyes as she realized she'd maybe never see her Mom again. She went into the closet and took out a box. There she found an old baseball cap of her dads. She took it and placed it on her head. She also found a strip of one of his Kimonos. She took that to and tied it around her wrist.

She left the house and went back to the well house. She was about to jump in, lugging her huge backpack, when a familar voice yelled at her. She didnt want to deal with HIM right now.

"So where ye goin, Mimiru, and where did you precious brother go?" Spike yelled. She'd never be back here. Why not scare the crap out of him now.

"Ya know what? You remeber when I said I was a bad ass? That was an understatement. Im not even human." Mimi said removing her cap to reveal her ears. Spike gasped. He saw she had claws and fangs as well.

"What are you!" He demanded.

"Outta here!" Mimi said then she jumped down the well. She went and retrieved the rest of her belongings from the village and headed back to the castle. On the way her mom and Kyle stopped her.

"Mimi?" Her mother said. Mimi didnt look back.

"Mimi why for me!" Kyle demanded. "Why didnt you save your self!"

"Because, I didnt want too." Mimi said. She couldnt say she loved him anymore. She was betrothed now. Kyle glanced at her. Then nodded for Kagome. She started to chant when suddenly beads appeared on mimi's neck. A rosary just like her dads! She tried to yank it off but it wouldnt work.

"Say it Kyle." Kagome demanded. "This is punishment for what you've done, Mimiru. You had good intentions saving him but now you are also a traitor to your friends." Kagome said.

"Im sorry Mimi, Sit." Kyle said. Mimi came plumiting down on her face. She deserved it. She knew she did. She got up and walked away in silence. When she reached the castle Nick greated her. He knew she'd return. She dumped her stuff in her new room. It didnt feel home like. She missed her mom. Nick walked in.

"I have your first mission Mimi." He said to her. "Intruders have broken my newest barrier and I need you to destroy them." Mimi closed her eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Inuyasha and Kouga." Nick said with a smirk. She knew she had no choice though she'd rather of had her soul taken. She walked outside. She drew her sword and stood in front of the men.

"Im sorry Daddy." She said. She jumped into the air. "Moon Scar!" She yelled. The blast was strong and knock Kouga out. Inuyasha still stood but had no intentions of hurting her. She swung her sword again. This time it hit her father and knocked him out as well. Nick appeared beside her.

"I told you to kill them." He said. Mimi hung her head. She couldnt do it.

"I-I cant." She turned to him and smiled. She dropped her sword to the ground and get smiled.

"Go on. Take it. Take my soul my soul. Take the amulet cause you know what I aint got nothin left to live for in this world! I've lost the one I love Ive betrayed my family and Im ridden with guilt. So go on take it." Mimi screamed. Nick sneered and held out his hand. Suddenly Mimi felt a pain in her chest. It grew stronger and stronger until finally an orb like light flew from her chest. She suddenly lost all strength and fell to the ground. Her eyes were blank and she was paralysed. But she could see and hear everything. She saw the orb float into Nick's hands and turn into a tear shaped jewel. She saw it begin to glow a deep red. She saw him glance evily at her and walk over to her motionless body. She felt a sharp pain in her side. He'd kicked her.

"Mimiru, I know you can hear me. I know you were dreaming of dieing and being reincarnated back. But news flash if I destroy this amulet you'll no longer exist and you can never come back." Mimi knew this. But she'd rather burn in the pits of hell than betray her friends anymore. She could feel herself being carried. ABout 30 minutes later she could feel herself tied to a wall of some kind. She had no emotions anymore.She didnt care about death. Flames surrounded the room. 'Kyle, Mommy, Daddy, Kouga, Mitchel. Please forgive me and dont forget me.' Mimit hought to herself. Then she saw a shadowed figure no two figures fighting. One was Nick but who was the other. Could it be? Kyle sideswipped Nick and knocked the amulet out of his hands. Kyle caught it and ran to Mimi. He body quickly absorbed it.

Her eyes took on a tone again and she could speak and move. She broke the ropes and ran to Kyle. She noticed the mark on her wrist was gone. But why?

"Why dont I have that mark anymore?" Mimi asked Kyle. He smiled.

"Because, Nick promised you he wouldnt hurt me at all. On my way in here to save you, he punched me." Kyle said. 'Thats cheesy.' Mimi thought. Kyle gave her her sword and she sliced Nick in half killing him on impact.

"Good ridence."


	10. Sidewalks

**Chapter 10**

**Sidewalks**

3 months had passed since that day in the fire. Mimi had been doing like her mother in childhood, trying to balance school and her own futile fairy tale along side her brother, Josh, and her friends, Mitchel, Rayna, Rin, Selima and of course her boyfriend, Kyle. She'd often brag about him in school about how he gets into fights and protects her and how he's the jealous type and all that.

Looking back on it now, Mimi couldnt imagine not traveling through the well now. She'd lose too much. Her Dad, her friends, her boyfriend, everything. She knew how her mom must have felt so many years ago. Eventually, Mimi was planning just to quite school and live in the other time. But for now she was content with things just the way they were.

1 year later

"Kyle! What are you thinking! I have a test tommorrow and I have to study!" Mimi yelled at the wolf. He rolled his eyes.

"You leave way to much! And then I always have to come get you because your always late!" Kyle yelled. Mimi 'fehd'.

"Im always back when I say I will e you always come two or three days before it's time!" Mimi yelled back. In the distance. Mitchel, Rayna, and Josh were listening to the conversation. Kyle growled and sat down.

"See you in 3 days." Mimi said about to jump down the well but she stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Kyle asked annoyed. Mimi kissed him on the cheek.

"You forgot my farewell presnet so I took it from you. See ya." Mimi said jumping down the well. From a distance Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Mirouku, and Sango were watching their children.

"Mimi is exactly like you Kagome." Kouga remarked. Kagome snickered.

"Yeah but Kyle acts a lot like Inuyasha." She said. There was a loud slap in the distance. The gang turned their heads to see Rayna stand up and march out of the bushes all mad. Right behind her was Mitchel and Josh who both had hand prints on their faces.

"Rayna's another Sango thats for sure." Mirouku said. She glared at him.

"Yeah but she has to deal with two perverts. Josh AND Mitchel." Sango said. They all began laughing.

As Mimi climbed out of the well and went into her house she felt at home. She walked up to her room and sat at her desk and began to study. She hadnt been home in a month and she had to catch up. She glanced down at the floor. There was her old skateboard and her dad's old baseball hat. She couldnt take her eyes off of it.

"I havent seen those things in ages." Mimi said to herself. "No Mimi this is no time for play! You have to study." She scolded herself and returned her gaze to the text book. 2 seconds later she slammed the book shut and grabbed the skateboard and slammed on the hat to hide her ears.

"Ive been gone a month...one more day wont hurt a thing." Mimi said as she zoomed out the door and rode down the sidewalks of the present day. She was truly an amazing girl. A mistress of time. And as she rode alone in the city, she watched the sidewalks zoom under her board.


End file.
